NARUTO AND CREWS COMING OF AGE!
by Ribbit-Rabbit
Summary: U knew it cuming sooner or l8r. Naruto and gang have their own kerks and pulls with puberty. Discontinued...FOR NOW.


1 Yea, I know... I havent been keeping my stories up to date, blah blah blah. Whatevs. That might piss some of u off, but I havent updated that other story cuz... I havent. Besides, who reads matrix fix that much anyways? But again, WATEVS. I ve decided to do a whole TRILOGY or whatever its called, series I guess, of what happens when every guy ... of... fuck WHEN select NARUTO CHARACTERS GET HORNY!!! that took a lot of effort to word. Anyways, itll be alittle like that sasuke gets an erection story... so... fuck jus read if u wanna k? Im having issues with speaking/wording/english lately. Oh yea! These characters are all time-skip-y... well, u get the picture.

NEJI

It was probably one of the few times he had ever gotten a... boner? That was the slang term, right? Lee sure as hell didn't know. But the wording wasn't of imediate importance. Right now his boner was.(is that even how its spelled? My spell check says it's a word and its spelled correctly, apparently.)

When he did get boners, it was usually after a dream. A sexual dream. About... stuff... that he shouldnt be thinking about his female teammate. When he would wake up, from his perverted dream, his dick would be pulsing, wetting his boxers with precum. Pain in the ass! H e would usually heed the "call of the boner" and jerk off... and he liked it. He was so ashamed of himself. He had always prided himself on his self control and stoic attitude, which always shattered when he got those horrible cough/liar/cough dreams. He was even starting to get them more frequently... and he hated it. He HATED it.

He hated not being in control of his emotions! He turned over in his sleeping roll when he thought this, which woke him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the cheap hotel room he was currently sharing with his teammates and sensei. What a horrible time to get it, too! He was sleeping in his bed, next to Tenten (who was in another bed next to them. perverts! All of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!), who was in turn sleeping next to Lee, who had probably vacated his bed too cuddle with his "beloved sensei" UGH! There was a bathroom across the hall, he could do it there... but what if they heard him? What if when he climaxed he accidentally got some of his cum on his shirt? What if- huh?

Neji turned over again in his bed, feeling his hard cock rub against his restricting boxers. He unwilling bucked forward a little out of instinct. Freezing, waiting and listening to see if anyone had heard his rusted bed springs creak (how do bed springs get rusty? By leaving them out in the rain?), Neji waited. When he stopped moving, his bed springs had stopped squeaking, but next to him, somewhere to his right, someones bed springs were creaking in a smooth rhythm. Like, if you were mving forward and backward - LEE! That pervert and his sensei! He thought there was -

"Ah... N-N...e...jah... ah"

That was NOT Lee. Over the squeaking bed springs and soft moans (his cock throbbed and felt like it was going to explode!) He heard Gai-sensei snore a ---- it couldn't be! Girls didn't do - "Ah!" - ... apparently they did. He could hear the bed spring increase their tempo. He listened, gripping his cock when he wondered what it looked like. Without really taking time to ponder - he didn't have enough blood in his fingers or head to do otherwise - he formed the seals for his Byakugan. His vision was already pointed in that direction, so when he saw her bed covers moving up and down, he almost started bucking his hips to match her movement. He imediatly wanted to know what it looked like under the covers - he could see her face, she was facing him, her eyes closed, mouth open, eyebrows tilted upward in ecstasy - and he wanted to know more about this... this... phenomenon. Cuz thats what it was - a fucking phenomenon. He bet he was the first person to every see a girl actually in the act when she thought no one was watching! He would bet - Her breathing was becoming faster. She was about to climax! The thought made him... for lack of a better term... giddy.

He looked through the blankets to see both her hands on her... he guessed where her clit was... until he realized it - she was naked! He couldn't tell she was naked at first because the Byakugan wasn't in color. Upon further examination, she was using her spare hair brush. He always wondered why she carried 2, but he didn't blame her. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to brush his hair with something he fucked apparently on a regular basis either.

He wasn't sure how much longer just holding his cock in a death-grip was gonna work. He couldn't wait -

"MMM! AH! N-NEJI! AH, AaAaH! FUCK ME HARDER! AH! PLEASE! GO DEEPER! NEJI!"

She climaxed hard. He had never climaxed that... violently. She relaxed, slowly turning over onto her back, gasping for air as quietly as she could. He heard her pull the hair brush out with a slippery sliding sound and wrap it in her dirty underwear, then drop it carelessly into her open bag. But most of this went unnoticed - she had said or rather screamed, moaned, and cried his name. She thinking of him while she was fucking a hairbrush -

Tenten was pretty sure she had never orgasmed like that before. Maybe it was because she was so close to him when she did it? Or because she had his dirty, sweaty shirt from earlier that day under her nose the whole time, so ever gasp and sigh he made was followed by a breath of his sweaty scent. She was alittle ashamed of stealing his shirt for such a purpose, and she was even more ashamed of not being able too control her urges around him. She had mastu- SLAM

She heard the door slam closed and started to panic- he had heard her! With out thinking, she swung her legs out of the bed, running out into the hall and following him to- wait. He was in the bathroom? Just as she was approaching, she heard him breathing hard and heard the bathroom stall creaking - she had turned him on? And that badly? A draft of cold air coming down the hall reminded her of her undressed state. With a squeak, she turned ass cheek and run, closing the door behind her and hiding under the covers.

The next morning, they found it difficult to look the other in the eye.

LMFAO. If you hadn;t noticed, I don't believe in spel check ot gammar chic. Lol anyways, if u have issues with that, too bad. I don't care. I like having to make you stop and try to read a word for half an hour; it sharpens your deductive skills. This wont be done for a while, and if you want to write ur own, but don't want to submit, ill give u credit as an anonymous story teller and u can e-mail it to me. Incase its not posted, and if I don't reply, . Well,l dats dut chappy! Haha bad spleeing all des why! (It sounds GERMAN! XD) RAMMSTEIN! MENTAL MELT DONW!!!!1 ROFL yes, I am taking medication. No, I don't think its working


End file.
